Never Ending Escape
by Sir Jack
Summary: Craig and his girlfriend Mitsu must find one way or another to escape the quarantined city of Kochi, Japan. But many obstacles stand in their way. Hundreds of thousands of zombies - and an expected firebombing. Is time on their side? Please Read & Review!


Never-Ending Escape

Chapter 1

Silent Night

Craig unlocked his apartment door to see someone sitting on his couch, watching his TV. She was very beautiful, beyond his imagination. After taking a few seconds to take in what he was seeing, he grinned. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe that that person sitting on his couch was actually his girlfriend.

"Got a surprise for lunch, Mitsu." He closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Oh, thank god you're home, Craig. Watch what's happening in Kochi. It's on CNN, seriously."

"W-why? What's wrong?" He noted her sense of insecurity.

"I don't know, but it's been really worrying me." Her voice was soft and obviously broken.

Craig laid the food on the living room table and sat by Mitsu to rub her arm. What he saw on the news had taken him by surprise.

On the TV was a male Asian reporter who seemed to be talking about some sort of incident. "Here in Kochi, Japan, at Takenouchi hospital, we've been seeing some serious cases. People constantly rushing into the hospital with some horrible injuries. All the victims we've been seeing lately have had similar casualties. A lot of them were bitten, or small pieces of their _flesh_ were literally missing.

Some victims were motionless but were in obvious pain; other victims acting ferocious! We've heard some reports that one of the patients actually _bit_ a nurse. Officials say they have _no_ idea what's going on – or why these injuries are occurring. Almost all of the victims are claiming that a 'random pedestrian' had simply just suddenly run up to them and committed acts of what we can only describe as inhumane _cannibalism_."

He paused for a moment and waited for questions. The camera switched to the CNN headquarters where there were two anchormen sitting there in complete seriousness, taking everything in.

"And-…and, Mark, this just in, the police forces are having some major issues containing some of these-these… 'Cannibalistic rioters', if I may say? We've also heard that the Japanese military has even stepped in? Can you confirm this?"

The camera turned back to the reporter. "Yes, John, the Japanese military _has_ sent in some troops but most civilians feel as if it's not enough of an effort. There continues to be rioters going around the city, having no fear of the police's forces. They've been warned several times but the rioters still continue their advance. I spoke with the police chief of Kochi and he said that they had shot some rioters but, and I quote, 'it did not make a difference. They just rose once again like it was nothing and continued to attack.'"

Once again, the camera turned back to CNN headquarters. "This is just… just horrible. Just inexplicable. In all my years, I've never seen any riot with such catastrophic consequences. This is something more than a riot – this is an uprising! This could be a terroristic group making a deadly move against Japan. This wouldn't be the first time."

"And this just in – the Japanese government has confirmed that they will be sending _more_ troops into west Kochi."

Craig muted the TV, got up and locked his apartment door. "I think we should stay in for a while. This is really concerning me. You know while I was getting lunch, I saw _lots_ of ambulances. More than usual."

"Craig… I know you were planning to go meet your friends in Susaki, I'm sorry…"

"Of course I'll stay with you. This is some serious shit, I've been hearing about this all week but I didn't think it was going to be _this_ bad."

Craig rushed his way to Mitsu's side in order to cuddle her; to comfort her. "It's gonna be alright. Everything'll be OK. In due time the military should be able to take care of this _mess_."

"I'm not so sure… I'm afraid those rioters will get to this side."

"If they do, I'll make sure they _won't_ touch you, let alone get even _close_ to you. I promise." He held her tighter, kissing her head.

"Oh, Craig, I love you so much…" She held tighter.

I patted her and chuckled a bit. "Some hot, rough sex would've given me the same impression just as plainly."

She chuckled along and playfully hit him.

"Not tonight. After all that's been going on, I'm not one bit horny."

Craig smiled. "Do you think I could do anything about that?"

She looked up to me with her eyebrows raised, her traces of concern fading away. "Could you?" She asked a little curiously.

Craig's smile turned into a big grin.

In a matter of minutes, the TV was off, the lights were off, and their clothes were off.

They didn't stop – they didn't want to think about what was going on outside, no matter how serious it was. When people were out there getting terrorized, they were safe inside their apartment mastering reverse cowgirl. For hours they were at it, until they both had absolutely no stamina left. They finally cuddled on their warm couch, drifting into sleep. It would probably be their last time of pleasure and enjoyment for a _long_ while – because they were in for one _hell_ of a ride.

-

Craig awoke with a profuse amount of tapping on his chest.

"Craig, wake up!" Mitsu yelled in a panicked voice; her eyes were teary and full of fear. "Something's happened! The rioters – they're here!"

Craig shot up from the couch and held Mitsu. "What?! They're outside?"

"I-I don't know – I've been hearing a lot of screaming and I'm really… scared." She broke down to tears.

"Mitsu, remember what I said. Everything's gonna be OK!"

But she looked at the disheveled curtains and shook her head.

Craig hesitated. He didn't know what kind of shock he was in for – and he certainly didn't feel like finding out. He made his way to the window by the apartment door and whipped the curtains aside. The brightness of the day temporarily blinded him for a second – but when his eyes adjusted to the light, what he saw absolutely _horrible_.

People were running all around the streets in panic. Screaming, cries of help, shouting, and countless moans. Moans that immediately started sending waves of fear all across his mind.

All these sounds occurring simultaneously; it had DISASTER written all over it. He shut the curtains harshly and gave a sharp look to Mitsu.

"We need to get the fuck out of here, now!"

She nodded repeatedly and began to take action when she instantly froze. Someone had started banging on their door shouting 'HELP ME, HELP ME' in Japanese.

Mitsu's mouth opened, her tears flowing down her face like an overflowing river. Before she could scream, Craig ran to her and shut her mouth tight with his forceful hand.

He whispered into her ear, "Mitsu, please. Don't make a sound. This is for our own safety."

The pounding on the door stopped and a scream of terror was heard – like the person outside was undergoing extremely excruciating pain. Before long, the screams of the helpless person was gone – replaced with sounds of snarling, moaning, and groaning.

Craig continued to hold Mitsu, slowly letting his trembling hand slide away. Both their hearts were racing ferociously as they started sweating buckets of intensity.

They could hear the sounds of flesh being ripped, torn, and mutilated apart. Mitsu started to breathe irregularly - in seconds, hyperventilating. Craig was still in full-body shock, not even noticing what was happening with Mitsu.

And then – a scream. A scream so loud you could hear it all the way from Tokyo. Mitsu had lost it.

Craig slammed his mouth against her mouth once again and carried her to their bedroom.

There was silence – apart from the distant screams from the streets. But in the moments passed, another banging on the door was present. But this time the banging was at a slower rate. A less desperate rate than a normal, panicked human being would be banging.

The banging was followed by moans – moans that did not call for help, but for the flesh of Craig and Mitsu.

Craig laid Mitsu onto their bed and started to rapidly put clothes on both him and Mitsu.

Her eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"Everything's… gonna be alright," she choked through her tears. "Everything's going to be OK."


End file.
